


Broken Promises Lie in My Broken Hands

by Aifizao



Series: i'm walking through devil town with foolish love in my hands [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Promises, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Character Death, Cute, Cute Kids, Cute Zim (Invader Zim), Depression, Dib & Zim Friendship (Invader Zim), Dib is So Done (Invader Zim), Dork Dib (Invader Zim), Fluff and Angst, Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Gir is a constellation, Human Zim (Invader Zim), I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Irken Dib (Invader Zim), M/M, Minor Character Death, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Sad Zim (Invader Zim), Sadness, Tsunderes, WHY RED WHY, Why?, fuck purple whyyyy, little zim, not sure, shut up don't laugh, you fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifizao/pseuds/Aifizao
Summary: Zim was betrayed left and right, up and down, side to side.It runs in the family, they say.Bullshit.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Almighty Tallest Red & Zim, Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: i'm walking through devil town with foolish love in my hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891795
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Broken Promises Lie in My Broken Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheatrePhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatrePhantom/gifts).



> Angst ahead!  
> * alert alert *  
> Sadness ahead!  
> ;)

The first time Zim ever saw stars was when he was four.

_ “ Daddy, what are those light-things? “ _

He’s always adored them. All kinds of constellations made up and true, were his  _ life. _

He used to make up a  _ lot  _ of constellations. One of them he called ‘ GIR ’, he was a, quote,

“ Super cool robot that wears a dog costume so he could play and eat pizza with his master, The almighty Zim! “ Wow, he  _ was  _ childish back then.

  
  


_ ( That doesn't mean he doesn’t want him to be real.  _

_ Please, please, be real.  _

**_Please._ ** _ ) _

  
  


_ His dad sighed. Daddy was very tired lately. “ They’re stars, Zim. Big balls of light, fire, and, W-well…. “ His dad’s gaze shifted to the side, “ Magic. “ _

_ Zim jumped up, “ Magic?! Really daddy? Is it really really real?  _ _ Please be real…. _ _ “ Lil’ Zimmy crossed his little fingers in hope, eyes squeezed tight. _

_ His daddy gave him a lop-sided grin, some of his red-ish orange hair getting into his face. “Well…“  _

_ “ Stars are magical in a lot of ways Zimmy. “ Daddy ruffled Zimmy’s hair, while Zim was listening with rapt attention. _

_ “ Like what? “ Zim tilted his head to the side, curious about the different ways stars could be magical.  _

_ “ The stars can show us the way back home. “  _ _ Aidan Gough, Zim’s single father, looked up wistfully at the stars above him as if seeing a forgotten memory in the sparkling lights. _

_ “ Huh? How? “ Zim copied his father and looked up as if trying to see a map drawn in the little twinkling stars. _

_ “ Once upon a time… “ Aidan’s grin increased tenfold, pearly white teeth glinting in the dim moonlight. _

_ “ Oooh! Storytime! “ Once Zim heard the fabled words, he jumped into his father’s lap, giggling, eyes wrinkled with a grin that almost matched his dad’s.  _

_ “ Two adventurers walked through a thick, green forest. “ _

__

_ Inside Zim’s mind, a lush thick forest materialized, various colors of leaves of green, yellow, and red shades scattered around the imaginary day-dream, saturated sunlight peeking through the high tree branches.  _

__

_ In the narrow path between the fairly large and tall trees, there were two adventurers. _

_ One wearing a thin reddish-orange shirt, a thick dark red vest over it, with black jeans and combat boots, a blackish-grey backpack with three red spots hanging off his shoulder. He was grinning in the direction of the other adventurer, who was wearing a mirror of what the other was wearing, but in a shade of luscious purple. _

__

_ The adventurer in purple smiled softly back. _

__

_ They trudged through thick grass, low-hanging branches, smiling at each other the whole way. _

__

_ They knew the way by heart. _

__

_ They only stopped until they reached a clearing of flowers, the clearing fairly large, full of different shades of red, pink, purple, blue, and orange flowers. _

__

_ Their safe space. _

__

_ The purple adventurer,  _ _ Morado Phoenix, splayed out his hand for the other to hold. _

__

_ The red adventurer,  _ _ Aidan Gough, didn’t hesitate in taking Morado’s soft hand. _

__

_ Morado pulled Aidan roughly toward himself, giggling. _

__

_ Aidan was briefly startled, glaring at Morado for a second, before giving up and laughing along with the purple adventurer.  _

__

_ They held each other's hands and twirled around, and then promptly fell on the petal covered ground, rolling about, giggling, laughing, and cute snorts ringing through the nice-smelling air. _

__

_ Morado, the tired jerk he is, decided to snuggle up to his already red-cheeked partner, his cheeks already starting to resemble his poorly dyed hair. _

__

_ Morado just held him closer and mumbled something indecipherable. _

__

_ “ W-what was that? “ Aidan stuttered out.  _ **_Was it hot in here or was it just him?_ **

__

_ “ I love you. “ _

_ Aidan suddenly froze. _

__

_ And then… his stiff-like expression melted into a soft grin he would only show to this loveable tired asshole. _

__

_ “ I love you too. “ Aidan snuggled up with Morado, his eyes drooping, sleep finally taking hold. _

__

_ - _

__

_ “ And then what!? What happened daddy? “ Zim shifted on his father’s lap eagerly, awaiting his beloved father’s response, already at the edge of his father’s sea- err, lap. _

__

_ “ And then, one day, Papa decided to go to the stars. No-one knows why, or how he did it, but one day, him, and everything related to him disappeared. “Aidan's eyes were wet and disbelieving, as if he himself couldn’t believe what he was saying. _

__

_ “ Will…” Zim started, his eyes leaving his dad’s for the first time since his daddy started talking, shifting and squirming in his father’s lap. _

__

_ “ What, Zimmy? “ his father tilted his head, curious, raising an eyebrow in question. _

__

_ Zim looked up at him with watery eyes. “ W-will you go to the stars, A-and leave m-me here t-too? “ Zim looked up at him, desperate. _

__

_ Aidan’s face melted into that stupid grin. _

__

_ “ Oh, Zimmy, ” Aidan hugged Zim tightly, Zim quickly returning the hug. _

__

_ “ Of course I won’t. “ He mumbled into Zim’s soft messy hair, caressing Zim’s baby soft cheek. _

__

_ He let go of Zim and stared into Zim’s watery lilac orbs. _

__

_ “ Really? You won’t? “  _

__

_ ( He was so much like him. ) _

__

_ “ I’ll never. “ He smiled down a promising smile. _

__

_ Zim smiled back. _

__

_ - _

_  
“ Liar. “ Zim was in his classroom, scraping his sharp nails on his desk like a beast. _

_“ Fucking dirty, filthy_ **_liar. “_**

__

The classroom was empty, old, and unused in decades, the walls were peeling, the wallpaper gave up on staying the filthy wall. The desks look like they would break down any minute, and Zim definitely wasn’t helping.

__

And with that, his nemesis, the alien, The Dib walked in like he owned the place.

__

“ I could hear you scraping the desk from the other side of the school, what the  _ fuck _ is wrong? “

Dib hissed out, teeth gritted, pissed off that his antenna was as sensitive as they were.

__

Zim, who normally was sweet and teasing around the irken, snapped out, “ Leave me the  _ fuck _ alone,  _ Dib. _ “ He grunted out, obviously not wanting to talk  _ at all,  _ spitting out the name like it was a poisonous insult.

__

Din looked up at him with wide eyes, looking a little concerned. “ Are…. are you okay? “

__

Zim glared at him, and, rolling his eyes, “ I’m fine, _ Dib-stink. _ “

__

Dib glared right back, but his words clashed with his expression. “ Whatever. I just hope you get back to your normal annoying self soon. “

__

Zim’s face reddened, his face looked dumbfounded for a second, turning to face Dib slowly, before his face was forming his signature devious smirk.

__

“ So you _ do _ like me- “ Zim started to tease, but Dib cut him right off.

__

“ _Shut up!_ _Shutupshutup_ ** _shutup!_** “ Dib’s holographic face was getting increasingly red, and, embarrassed beyond belief, ran as fast as he could.

__

“  _ Hey! _ Wait up! “ Zim ran up right after him, laughing loud, the asshole.

__

Maybe things could be better.

__

Just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, please!


End file.
